Bloons: Monkey Madness
'Bloons: Monkey Madness '''is a Third-Person Shooter developed for multiple platforms by Ninja Kiwi and BRAINZ Studios. In the Banana Archipelago, trouble is brewing. Cities have been overrun by the Bloons, who have returned stronger than ever. Rival Monkey Cities fight for control. To make matters worse, a strange virus is spreading across Monkeys, turning them evil. Will anybody be able to drive away the Bloons, cure the virus and restore peace to the archipelago? Well, it's worth a try, isn't it? Gameplay Bloons: Monkey Madness plays like a class-based Third-Person Shooter. Each class has a Primary Weapon and multiple Abilities, and are able to run and jump. All the classes have a health meter, and will collapse when that meter is empty. Classes will regenerate health by themselves if left alone, but can be healed quicker by a class that can heal. Monkey Aces play differently, being able to fly and barrel roll in the sky. Classes These 16 playable classes are controlled by players or CPU players. Each one has unique weapons and abilities. Crossbow Monkey ''Masters of the bow, their powerful crossbow is suited for any situation. Pick off foes with Rapid Shot, and deliver a powerful blow with Precision Strike! 'Role: '''Offence '''Health: '''120 '''Primary Weapon: '''Crossbow - A slow-firing crossbow that pops 3 Bloon layers, or deals 30 damage. Can shoot 10 arrows before having to reload. It cannot pop Lead. '''Ability 1: '''Rapid Shot - Fires 4 crossbow shots quickly. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Precision Strike - Takes aim, and releases a powerful arrow that deals 100 damage. Has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Available from the beginning of the game. Dart Monkey ''Quick and nimble, this Monkey is strong at taking down crowds of enemies. Mow through a crowd with Dartnado, and knock down enemies with Juggernaut! 'Role: '''Offence '''Health: '''75 '''Primary Weapon: '''Triple Dart - An arc of three fast moving darts that pop 1 Bloon layer each, or deal 10 damage each. Can be thrown 5 times before having to reload. It cannot pop Lead. '''Ability 1: '''Dartnado - Spins around in a tornado, shooting darts around them for 3 seconds. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Juggernaut - Pilots a catapult that cannot move, but can shoot 5 powerful spiked balls that deal 50 damage each. Has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "Prologue". Ice Monkey ''Ice Monkeys are ice-cold brawlers, great at fighting foes up close. Slow down an approaching crowd with Arctic Storm and freeze an enemy solid with Frozen Breath! 'Role: '''Offence '''Health: '''150 '''Primary Weapon: '''Ice Fist - An icy punch that can be continued into a combo if used repeatedly. Pops 2 Bloon layers, or deals 20 damage. Slightly slows down enemies. Does not need to reload. '''Secondary Weapon: '''Snowball - A slowly-thrown snowball that pops 1 Bloon layer, or deals 10 damage. '''Ability 1: '''Arctic Storm - Releases an icy chill in a radius around them, slowing down enemies. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Frozen Breath - Exhales frosty wind, freezing an enemy hit by the breath. Has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "Arctic SOS". Magma Monkey Ninja Monkey ''Ninja Monkeys excel in stealth and catching enemies off guard. Turn invisble with Smoke Bomb, and reveal hidden foes with Camo Vision! 'Role: '''Offence '''Health: '''75 '''Primary Weapon: '''Shuriken - Throws a fast-moving shuriken that pops 2 Bloon layers, or deals 20 damage. Can throw 10 shurikens before having to reload. It cannot pop Lead. '''Ability 1: '''Smoke Bomb - Turns invisible for 10 seconds. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Camo Vision - Reveals all hidden enemies in a radius around them. Has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "Trouble at the Dojo". Monkey Buccaneer ''This Monkey blasts enemies with a powerful shotgun. Get foes up close with Anchor Hook, and explode them with Buccaneer Bomb! 'Role: '''Defence '''Health: '''200 '''Primary Weapon: '''Scurvy Shotgun - Fires a short-ranged blast of sharp grapes that pops 5 Bloon layers, or deals 50 damage. Can fire 5 times before having to reload. '''Ability 1: '''Anchor Hook - Shoots an anchor forward, which drags any hit enemies towards them. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Buccaneer Bomb - Lobs an exploding bomb that pops 10 Bloon layers, or deals 100 damage. Has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "A Pirate in Need". Wizard Monkey ''The Wizard Monkey drives away enemies with their spells. Blow foes away with Tempest Tornado and shock them with Ball Lightning! 'Role: '''Defence '''Health: '''120 '''Primary Weapon: '''Lightning Strike - Shoots an arc of lightning from their wand that pops 2 Bloon layers, or deals 20 damage. It jumps between enemies. It can fire 10 lightning bolts before having to reload. '''Ability 1: '''Tempest Tornado - Casts a tornado that blows away enemies. Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. '''Ability 2: '''Ball Lightning - Casts a slow ball of lightning that pops 10 Bloon layers, or deals 100 damage. It shocks nearby enemies, popping 2 Bloon layers or dealing 20 damage. It has a cooldown of 20 seconds. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "The Sorcerer's Quest". Druid Monkey Sniper Monkey Tank Monkey Glue Gunner Alchemist Monkey Engineer Monkey Banana Farmer Necromancer Monkey Ace ''Monkey Aces rule the skies with their powerful weapons and engine. They can only be used in Ace Matches. '''Role: '''Special '''Health: '''250 '''Primary Weapon: '''Dart Railguns - Fires a stream of darts forwards that pop 1 Bloon layer or deal 10 damage each. Can fire 100 darts before having to reload. '''Ability 1: '''Pineapple Present - Drops an Exploding Pineapple downwards which explodes when it collides with the ground or an enemy. It pops 10 Bloon layers or deals 100 damage. '''Ability 2: '''Homing Missile - Launches a homing missile that automatically homes towards an enemy. It pops 10 Bloon layers or deals 100 damage. '''Unlock Method: '''Complete "Flight Training". Enemies Computer-controlled foes that will attack players. Types Regular Enemies with this type have no special abilities. Camo Enemies with this type randomly turn invisible. Regrow Enemies with this type slowly regenerate health if left alone. Fortified Enemies with this type randomly turn invincible. Bloons Red Bloon The weakest Bloon. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''None Blue Bloon Slightly less weak than Red Bloons. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''Red Bloon Green Bloon Better than Blue and Red Bloons. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''Blue Bloon Yellow Bloon Stronger than Green, Red and Blue Bloons. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''Green Bloon Pink Bloon The fastest Bloon. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''Yellow Bloon Purple Bloon Immune to magic. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Pink Bloons Orange Bloon Immune to fire. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Pink Bloons White Bloon Immune to ice. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Pink Bloons Black Bloon Immune to explosives. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Pink Bloons Lead Bloon Immune to sharp objects. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Black Bloons Ghost Bloon Immune to physical weapons. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Purple Bloons Zebra Bloon Immune to ice and explosives. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''White Bloon and Black Bloon Rainbow Bloon A very pretty Bloon. '''Health: '''10 '''Contains: '''2 Zebra Bloons Ceramic Bloon An armoured Bloon. '''Health: '''100 '''Contains: '''2 Rainbow Bloons M.O.A.B The Massive Ornary Air Blimp. '''Health: '''500 '''Contains: '''4 Ceramic Bloons B.F.B The Brutal Floating Behemoth. '''Health: '''2000 '''Contains: '''4 M.O.A.Bs Z.O.M.G The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness. '''Health: '''8000 '''Contains: '''4 B.F.Bs D.D.T The Dark Dirigible Titan. '''Health: '''500 '''Contains: '''4 Camo Ceramic Bloons B.A.D The Big Airship of Doom. '''Health: '''20000 '''Contains: '''2 Z.O.M.Gs, 3 D.D.Ts The Infected Infected Monkeys Infected Monkeys have the same abilities and stats as regular Classes. Locations New Monkeypolis New Monkeypolis acts as the hub area of the game, built after the prologue. From here, the player can access the other parts of the game from buildings in the city. Monkey Transport Pad This Transport Heli can take you to Monkey V Monkey matches. Monkey Heli Pad This small Heli can take you to Story Missions or Free Roam areas. Monkey Ace Runway This plane can take you to Ace matches, including Monkey V Monkey dogfights and Free Roam above the Archipelago. You can also access upgrades and customisation for the Monkey Ace. Crossbow Hall This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Crossbow Monkey. Dart House This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Dart Monkey. Freezer This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Ice Monkey. Boiler Room This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Magma Monkey. Ninja Dojo This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Ninja Monkey. Buccaneer Tavern This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Monkey Buccaneer. Wizard Spire This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Wizard Monkey. Tree House This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Druid Monkey. Sniper Range This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Sniper Monkey. Tank Storage This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Tank Monkey. Glue Factory This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Glue Gunner. Chemical Lab This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Alchemist Monkey. Engineer Workshop This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Engineer Monkey. Banana Farm This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Banana Farmer. Cemetary This building lets you access upgrades and customisation for the Necromancer. Banana Hills A grassy area filled with banana trees, and of course, Bloons. Mystic Woods A mysterious forest teeming with magic. Rocky Roads A mountain range full of rocks and steep cliffs. Arctic Tundra A frozen wasteland where Ice Monkeys thrive. Magma Mountain A burning volcano filled with magma. Bloontonium Mines A mine where Bloontonium is harvested. Shroomy Depths A deep chasm containing undiscovered life. Game Modes Bloons Defence In this mode, you and a group of other players defend an outpost from hordes of enemies. Monkey Royale In this mode, 2 teams of Monkeys fight to the death. Story Prologue The game begins in a thriving Monkey City in the Banana Archipelago. Suddenly, Bloons attack the city! The Monkeys prepare to fight back, including the player who is a Crossbow Monkey. In the battle, you are taught the controls and how to fight. As the Bloon forces are driven back, more Monkeys arrive in the city. But they start to fight alongside the Bloons! These Monkeys look strange... Possessed, even. The player and the other Monkeys continue to fight. But the Bloons and the Evil Monkeys just keep coming, and the Monkeys are defeated. Many of the Monkeys are infected by the Evil Monkeys, and the survivors, including the player, escape in a helicopter. Far away, the survivors build an outpost to act as the headquarters of the new city. From there, there are multiple missions that can be selected. Chapter 1 - Monkey Madness Chapter 2 - Resist the Plague Chapter 3 - Search for the Source Chapter 4 - Backed into a Corner Chapter 5 - Shroomsday Category:Games Category:Third-Person Shooters Category:MR Z BRAINZ's Conceptions